A New Dimension chapter one
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Serena gets sent to the Z dimension
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Well, I am going back and revising all my stories, spacing them out and trying to make them easier to read in general. Now, I've noticed that after chapter 5 something weird happened in the uploading process. Chapter 6 is the same as Chapter 1 and Chapter 7 is the first chapter to a completely different story. I'm going to fix that but and eventually I'll probably try to write an ending to this story. I'll be honest though, my SM/DBZ days are far behind me and I dunno how good I can make it :-p

A New Dimension

Chapter one:

Serena gave a big yelp and ran to her house when she heard thunder. Walking home in a

thunderstorn wasn't one of her favorite things. She got in her house and slammed the door shut.

"Serena why are you in such a bad mood?" Luna her black cat asked.

"Because I had to walk home in a storm!" Serena yelled.

Luna just shrugged, "Your mom is gone and Sammy is staying the night at a friend's house, your dad will be home shortly." Luna said and walked into the kitchen.

Serena followed her into the kitchen and fixed a sandwhich. She then went back outside she had a Sailor Scout meeting to attend to. She ran really fast and slipped on a puddle, she fell and hurt her head. When she got up everything was all red and dizy. Darien was walking by and he saw the whole thing, he knew that Serena was Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, and she knew that he was Tuxedo Mask, and Prince Darien.

He got really worried he could see the blood on her head. He saw her get up and stumble around a little, then pass out. Pluto saw it also and decided to send her to the Z Dimension because they had the right equipment to fix her up. So she opened a portal under Serena and Serena fell throught. Darien just watched in horror as his soul mate dissapeared.

Trunks and Goten were sparring out in the woods when they heard the loud noise. They ran over to see a young girl with her head bleeding. Trunks picked her up and flew as fast as he could without hurting her to capsule corp.

When he got there he ran in, "Mom where are you?" Trunks yelled.

Bulma came running down and saw the girl. "Give her to me i'll take her to the medical wing." Bulma said. Trunks handed the angel over to his mom. Bulma hooked up Serena and bandaged her head. She walked back out. "Trunks if you want to see this girl you can." Bulma said and left.

Trunks walked into the small room and saw her hair everwhere. His mom must have took it out of the odd hair style it was in. It was over her shoulders and over the bed. God she was beautiful like that.

He sat down in a chair beside her and laid his head down. It was pretty late, around noon him and Goten were out sparring late. He fell asleep watching her, and even had a dream about her.

Serena woke up with a splitting headache. She could feel bandages on her head. She looked over to see a lavender hair boy sleeping in a chair. He must have stayed up late watching her. But where was she, some one must have picked her up on the side of the road. Raye was going to be mad, she missed the meeting.

She moaned and sat up, that was a bad idea everything in the room started to spin she quickly laid back down. Trunks opened his eyes to see the girl trying to get up, she cried up and laid back down.

"Hey you shouldn't try and get up." Trunks said and lifted his head.

"Who are you, where am I?" Serena asked two questoins at once.

"I'm Trunks and your in the Black Forest." Trunks said and stood up. Serena didn't know any thing about this Dark Forest and was starting to get confused. "Who are you and where are you from?" Trunks said asking the question back to her.

"I'm Serena and I'm from a little town in Tokyo." Serena said. "Wow you are far from home aren't you? Tokyo must be 100-150 miles away from here." Trunks said and laughed.

"What how did I get here then?" Serena screamed.

"I don't know." Trunks said getting serious.

"Princess." Came a voice inside Serena's head.

"Pluto." Serena responed mentally.

"I sent you to a diffrent dimension, so they could take care of you." Pluto said.

"Oh so i'm in a new dimension this should be interesting, when do I leave?" Serena asked.

"You leave in about two years which will only be two weeks in our dimension." Pluto said. Then it was silent. Serena once again tried to get up but everything begun spinning again. She decided to give up. Trunks gave a laugh. She gave up fairly easy.

"Well i'm going to leave and let you get some rest." Trunks said and left the room. Serena slipped into dream land.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter Two

A New Dimension

Chapter 2:

Serena awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. The medical room she was in had a sunroof! She got up and for once nothing happened. She must have fully recovered, well maybe not fully. She stood up and walked out of the room. On her way she stopped by a metal door. She looked through a little window in the door and saw a man with tall black spiky hair, and black eyes. He was training, and on this little machine it said: 450 g. She wasn't sure exactly what it meant but it never took much to get her curious.

She opened the door and saw the man look at her. He stopped what he was doing and starred at her. "Trunks get your guest out of my training room!" Vegeta yelled. Serena didn't have any idea what he meant but she was guessing she was the guest. Trunks came running and saw Serena shut the door.

"Hey Serena you're up, follow me I'll get you some breakfast. Serena followed Trunks and soon she smelled wonderful food. They heading down stairs and they were in a kitchen, to the left of the kitchen was a living room. Then there was a door, she saw a girl with blue hair and blue eyes like Trunks cooking a big breakfast.

"Hey mom look who's up." Trunks said and sat down.

"Hey I'm glad your okay, may I ask what your name is?" The girl said.

"I'm Serena." She said.

"I'm Bulma, and I'm sure you have met Vegeta the mean one." Bulma said and laughed.

"Oh the one with the spiky had." Serena said and laughed along with Bulma. Trunks just rolled his eyes and sat down. Serena sat down beside Trunks, Bulma served the food.

"Vegeta, breakfasts is ready!" Bulma yelled. There was a sound like something powering down. Then there was a loud bang, and the guy stepped into the kitchen. "Does the earthling have to eat with us!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta show respect to our guest." Bulma yelled.

"Oh Mr. High and mighty, what are you some kind of alien!" Serena yelled. Serena knew she was a Lunarain. "Actually yes I'm the Prince of all Saiyens!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh a race that no one has heard of." Serena mumbled. The moon had once met King Vegeta, he was very mean. This must be his son. "Oh well for you information, I've met your father before, I'm not an earthling." Serena yelled back.

Vegeta just looked at her, "Then what are you?" He asked.

"I'm a Lunarain, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom!" She yelled. Vegeta stopped breathing, *No this is not the little girl father showed me, the one I thought was beautiful, what happened why is she only around 16* Vegeta thought. "Your Princess Serenity, then why are you only 16, you should be my age!" Vegeta yelled standing up.

"My Kingdom was attacked, by some one very evil, Queen Beryl, Darien and me were standing on a balcony when we got killed. My mom saw our dead bodies; she used the silver crystal to send everyone on the moon to earth, to be reborn. She made us forget about our lives on the moon, to make our lives normal. Luna my guardian, had to make me Sailor Moon, guardian of the moon, the leader of the sailor scouts." Serena paused. "Then she made the other girls, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina, Sailors Mars, Mercury,jupiter,and venus." Serena explained. "Then Tuxedo Mask A.K.A. Darien, showed up on his own. Just maybe about two months ago I remembered that I was the Princess and that Darien was the Prince. Sadly I'm destined to be with the jerk. I have to marry him, and I don't wanna." Serena paused again. "Before I was brought here. I was running in the rain, trying to get to a Scout meeting. I slipped, I remember everything getting red and starting to spin. Then it all went black. Pluto the Guardian of time, sent me here so you could fix me up." Serena said and smiled.

They had just heard her whole life story practically in about an hour. Trunks couldn't believe it, his angel was a Princess of the moon! He shook his head, his angel. She wasn't his; she was some guys named Darien. She didn't seem too happy about marring him though.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Wow a Lunarain Princess, I'm just so honored." Vegeta said and started to laugh.

"Don't pay attention to the guy that's going to be sleeping on the couch tonight." Bulma said, taking up everyone's dirty dishes. Vegeta growled and mumbled something and left. Serena and Trunks went outside.

END OF CHAPTER

Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter Three

A New Dimension

Chapter 3:

Serena knew that Luna would be really mad, she just told people she barely knew her real identity. She was humming beside Trunks sand the walked into the woods. Trunks was showing Serena where he found her at. Goten didn't know she was awake, he had to leave last night. When she was there she saw blood on the soil, and touched her bandaged head.

"That came out of me?" Serena asked.

"It sure did, right out of that pretty little head of yours." Trunks said and smirked. Serena just punched him in the arm play-fully. They started to walk back when they ran into Goten.

"Hey Goten why are you here?" Trunks asked.

"Oh I went to your house to see you, and your mom said you took the girl we found out to the woods." Goten said not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well my name is Serena." Serena said and smiled sweetly.

"I'm Goten its a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Serena said and gave him a wink.

"Well how about you tell me a little about yourself." Goten said. Serena told him the story about her past life. They were standing out in the middle of the woods for a long time. When they finally came back out, it was around noon. Bulma was cooking something up for lunch, Vegeta was training of course. Serena sat down on the grass, because Goten and Trunks wanted to spar. She wanted to watch, they got into fighting, Serena decided to go around the house transform and see if they knew who she was. "Moon Cosmic Power!" She whispered. She ran out and jumped on the house. "Stop right there!" She yelled. Goten and Trunks stopped and looked up. Trunks's eyes almost popped out of his head. Goten's moth dropped to the ground.

"Who are you?" Trunks yelled. The girl laughed and jumped down to the ground. "Why I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice." She said and laughed again.

"SERENA, that is what you fight it?" Trunks yelled. Vegeta who came out for lunch walked outside to get the kids when he saw the moon princess in one of the legendary sailor scout outfits. Then he remembered that she was Sailor Moon.

"Woman get out of the outfit if you want to eat with us tonight!" Vegeta snapped. Serena detransformed, and glared at Vegeta.

''Why yes your MAJESTY!" Serena yelled the last word.

They ate without talking, everyone was amazed at how much Serena could eat. Vegeta smiled, sometimes she acted just like a Saiyen. When they were done eating, Serena Trunks, and Goten walked up to Trunks room.

"Wow Serena you ate almost as fast as my dad eats." Goten said cracking a smile.

"Your dad, I haven't met your dad our mom yet." Serena said.

"Oh well it's still around 4:00 they should be just finishing up lunch to." Goten said. They went outside, Trunks and Goten lifted there selves off the ground getting ready to fly.

"Hey I can't fly!" Serena said. "Oh i'll carry you." Trunks said. With that they flew off toward the son house. When they landed Goten opened the door, they were greeted by Goku still sitting at the table rubbing his stomach, and Chi Chi washing dishes.

"Hey mom dad, is Gohan home?" Goten asked.

"Yes he is in his old room." Chi Chi said not looking up from the dishes. Goku however saw the beautiful young girl standing beside Trunks.

"Hey who is that girl?" Goku asked. Chi Chi then turned around and saw the girl.

"Yes who is she?" Ch Chi said looking at Goten.

"Her name is Serena, she is a Princess, me and Trunks found her injured last night." Goten said.

"Oh." Was all Chi Chi said before she turned around.

"Why hello Serena." Goku said cheerfully. Gohan came out of the room when he heard his dad say hello to someone. He didn't expect to see an angel with his little brother and Trunks.

"Hey Gohan this is Serena, Serena, Gohan, and this is my dad Goku, and my mom Chi Chi." Goten said introducing them. With all of that out of the way, Trunks and Serena left, Goten had to stay home and study for at least a hour. Trunks had to teach Serena how to fly, maybe tomorrow morning when she woke up he would teach her.

"Serena how would like to learn how to fly?" Trunks asked as the flew across the small lake.

"I would love that." Serena said.

"Well tomorrow I might teach you. With that sivler crystal of yours you should have enough power." Trunks said and smiled. When they got back it was 4:30, Vegeta seemed to have stopped training for the day. He was outside sitting down on the grass. Trunks left Serena outside so she could do as she pleased. She walked over and sat down beside Vegeta.

"So Veggie, sorry about me being so mean and all." Serena said and flashed him a smile.

"Why are you apologizing girl you don't need to." Vegeta said and smirked.

"Your dad was really mean to me you know that." Serena said and pushed him playfully. Vegeta knew that he should be mean to her, like he was to every one else. But she was like him in a way. Her race was completely gone. Her friends were in a compleltly diffrent world, and she didn't want to marry the guy she was destined to be with.

"You're lucky I'm having mercy on you." Vegeta said and got up. He walked off and Serena just sat there thinking about what he said.

END OF CHAPTER

Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter Four

A New Dimension

Chapter 4:

Serena soon got up from the ground and went to that room Vegeta was in. She went over to the machine and pushed a button. The button turned the little thing on. She turned the dail to it was only on 150 g. She then pushed another button and it started the machine. She was pulled down, it was extrmely hard to stand up. This was like Rubious's gravity thing. She stood up in that, but she was Sailor Moon then. Maybe she should transform to train like this. She tried to get to her locket but it was impossible. "Help me, somebody help me." She screamed as loud as she could with all of the force on her.

Trunks was near by so he heard her, he ran in the room and raced in. It wasn't a problem for him since he trained like this all the time. He went over to the machine and turned it off. "Thank you Trunks, I forgot that I should transform before training." Serena said. Trunks smiled and laughed, "Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena yelled. Trunks just looked at her in awe. When she transformed, she walked over and turned it on again. She could stand up in it. Well sorta, well now that she was there she didn't know what to do, she remembered seeing Vegeta doing all of those punching and kicking, and shooting stuff out of his hand. But she didn't know how to fight like that.

"Trunks you know how you and your dad, and about every one else fights like?" Serena said.

"Yea." Trunks said.

"Well I want to learn how to do that, I aleady know how to fly, but I want to fight and help you all in your battles." Serena said and switched off the machine.

"Well sure, we can start tomorrow morning, i'll teach you, and then you can learn from me and Goten sparring." Trunks said and smiled.

"Yay!" Serena said and jumped up and down.

The next morning Serena was woke up by a loud banging on her door. She sighed and got out of the bed, when she opened it she was mad. It was Trunks with a cheesy grin on his face. "Trunks what are you doing!" Serena yelled.

"Hey you said you wanted to learn how to fight, we have to wake up early to do that." Trunks said and laughed.

Serena just growled and slammed the door in his face. She dressed in a pink tanktop, and black baggy pants. She went down stairs, and got something to eat. She only got a piece of bread.

"Serena don't you think you should have more to eat, I mean your going to need your energy." Trunks said.

"Na I'm already full." Serena said. Trunks knew that she was starving herself for some reason.

Maybe it was because she was depressed, well whatever the reason was he didn't like it.

He just shrugged it off, "Okay lets go." Trunks said and took her outside. Goten wasn't supposed to be there for another thirty minutes.

"We will start with the basics." Trunks said and got in a fighting stance.

"Do you want me to turn into Sailor Moon she has more experience." Serena said.

"No I want to train Serena." Trunks said.

"My last name is Tsukino." Serena said and stood there.

"Do you know any fighting stances?" Trunks asked.

"Um...no." Serena said and gave him a confused look. They praticed on fighting stances for about 4 minutes. Then they tried to start again.

"Okay get into a fighting stance." Trunks said. They both got into fighting stances. "Okay first we are going to work on blocking, i'm going to charge at you, then you have to block." Trunks said.

"Okay I'm ready." Serena said. Trunks charged at her, she put her hands up in front of her face. And braced herself. *She blocks pretty good* Trunks thought.

"Here I'll show you how to block." Trunks said. He showed her how to block and got back into a fighting stance. "Okay now are you ready to block me?" Trunks asked.

"I sure am." Serena said putting on a smile. Trunks did something different though, he threw a weak ki blast at her, she held out one hand and let it fly into it. She then threw it a side like a hot pan.

Trunks laughed, "That was pretty good." He said and smiled. They practiced on blocking for about 5 minutes. "Okay now i'm going to show you how to attack." Trunks said. Trunks showed her ways to attack, and then got into a fighting stance. "Okay give me all that you got!" Trunks said.

Serena flew at him, and punched at him, Trunks grabbed her hand, and turned her around. His nose was in her hair, her hair smelled great. "Okay do you want to try again?" Trunks asked. Serena just nodded her head. She got back into a fighting stance.

She charged at him pretended to through a punch but did a round house kick instead. Trunks looked at her and was impressed. *She caught on really fast* he thought. "Okay I think your ready to learn a couple of ki blast." Trunks said. Serena just smiled, "Okay now put your hands in a clam

shape, i'm going to try and teach you the kamehameha, Goku taught me that one." Trunks said.

"Oh you mean i'm going to shot those fireballs out of my hand." Serena said. Trunks just laughed and rolled his eyes. Trunks then taught her how to do the Kamehameha. It took longer then everything else, but she finally did it. They only had about 3 more minutes in till Goten arrived.

"Hey Trunks can we go in now?" Serena asked. "Yea for about three minutes, then you can watch me and Goten and if you feel up to it, you can spar with Goten." Trunks said.

They went inside, and Serena was never so happy in her life. When they got inside they saw Vegeta sitting at the table eating a huge breatfast. "Hey Veggie how can you eat so much?" Serena asked and sat down beside him.

"Why don't you mind your own business Lunarian!" Vegeta snapped back. In about two seconds he was done with the meal that could have fed an army. He left to go train in the gravity chamber.

Goten came in the house and looked at Serena and Trunks.

"Hey Serena, Trunks!" Goten said and waved.

"Hi Goten I know how to fight." Serena said and smiled back.

"Wow really, did Trunks teach you?" Goten asked.

"Yea and she learned in 27 minutes." Trunks said and stood up.

"Wow you learn fast." Goten said and slapped her on the back.

"Thanks." Serena said and followed them outside. Trunks and Goten got into fighting stances. Serena watched, she learned their weaknesses and their strengths. She even learned a few new moves. This was going to be the best two years of her life. But how she missed the scouts, she crept off into the house. She went to the gravity chamber and saw Veggie training. She opened the door and braced herself. For two things, Veggie yelling and the gravity. But to her surprise the gravity wasn't even on yet. And Veggie didn't notice her yet. She decided to sneak up o him.

"Hey Veggie." She said and she got behind him.

"Hello girl." Vegeta said and got a cocky smile on his face.

"But how did you know!" Serena yelled.

"I can sinse your ki level woman, it has gotten higher." Vegeta said.

"Well I did learn how to fight and all, um...since your like me can we talk?" Serena asked.

"What do you mean I'm like you?" Vegeta snapped.

"Well your going to rule a race that is gone, by the looks of it you aren't allowing your self to make any friends, and I know your lonely." Serena said.

"No we can not talk I have training to do, yes we are a lot a like but that is no reason, I'm not going to be nice to you." He yelled.

"But you said you would give me mercy." She yelled back.

"I meant I wouldn't kill you!" He yelled back.

Serena was in shock, Vegeta was thinking of killing her. She was upset she ran out of the gravity room, she ran outside. Trunks and Goten heard yelling and thought they would go check it out. They saw Serena run out of the gravity room, and run past them. Trunks followed her and saw her fly off. She would be back, Trunks new this much. He ran to the gravity room and saw his dad with a scowl on his face.

"Dad what did you do now!" Trunks yelled.

"She is the one that came in here and expected me to talk to her. She thought when I told her I would show her mercy that I meant I would talk to her. Ha all I was doing was telling her I wouldn't kill her." Vegeta said.

Trunks then knew why Serena was upset. She thought his dad wanted to kill her, but didn't because they were "alike". "Dad you suck sometimes." Trunks said. Vegeta growled and was in his face in two seconds.

Goten was getting mad, he wasn't going to let Vegeta touch Trunks, and he knew that his intentions where to slap him. Right when Vegeta's hand raised, Goten was infront of Trunks and grabbed his hand.

"Listen Vegeta." Goten said getting a look that only his dad got when he went into battle. Vegeta couldn't help but think how much he looked like Kackarot right then. "You even think about touching my best friend again, you'll have to answer to me." Goten said and through his hand aside. With that Vegeta just growled.

"Your lucky I don't fight little kids." Vegeta yelled. Goten knew that was just an excuse. Because Goten wasn't a little kid any more. Trunks and Goten left and Vegeta continued training. "Thank man if you didn't stop him, I would have one hell of a bruise on my face right now." Trunks said and laughed. Goten just laughed along, when they got outside they saw Serena, she was doing numerous of kicks and punches, Trunks could see she was really pissed he walked over to her and grabbed one of her hands.

"Calm down Serena." Was all he said. Serena looked at him, her eyes never looked so beautiful.

"Why did your dad even want to kill me in the first place?" Serena said.

"I don't know my dad wants to kill me to." Trunks said.

Serena started to sob, Trunks just held her close. He knew that he was starting to fall for her, starting to fall in love. His dad wouldn't be too happy about it though, at least it wasn't some earthling, that would really make his dad mad. Trunks thought and gave a bitter laugh in his head. Goten just looked at the scene and sighed.

"Well I better get going, my dad wanted me home to spar with him." Goten said and flew off. Trunks knew that he was just trying to give them some time alone.

"Serena can you stay longer then two years?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"If I need to then yes, Pluto will let me stay." Serena said. Trunks smiled, hopefully there would be some reason for her to stay, maybe he will be reason.

"Well it's around dinner time, do you want to eat?" Trunks asked.

"No I want to go to bed early today." Serena said.

Vegeta saw the girl walk in slowly and walk up the stairs. "Why isn't she eating, is she too good for us now?" Vegeta asked smirking.

"Shut the fuck up dad." Was all Trunks said and sat down.

"What did you just say to me." Vegeta yelled.

"Fuck you, i'm not taking this shit i'm stronger then you." Trunks yelled. Bulma was just standing there holding the platter with the food. Vegeta stood up, little did they know that Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and was watching. When Vegeta got up and started to walk toward Trunks she jumped in his way.

"Stop right there!" She yelled. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!" She yelled and got into a fight stance. Vegeta just walked away and went to the gravity chamber. Bulma sighed and put the food in the fridge. Trunks laughed as Serena de-transformed.

"Why thank you Sailor Moon." Trunks said as they walked up stairs. Serena went to bed shortly after that.

End Of Chapter

Read and Review please


	5. Chapter Five

A New Dimension

Chapter Five:

Serena woke up with a headache. She got up and went downstairs, she saw Vegeta sitting there with a frown on his face. "What's wrong with you Veggie?" Serena asked.

"Nothing of your concern girl." Vegeta snapped. Serena went over and sat down beside him.

"Come on Veggie you can tell me." Serena said.

"Oh sure I can tell you, but i'm not going to." Vegeta said and smirked.

"Veggie i'm warning you, hey where is Trunks?" Serena asked.

Vegeta got the frown back on his face, "I don't know." Was all he said.

"Ohhhhhh that's why your upset, Trunks is away and daddy doesn't know where." Serena said.

"You better shut up." Vegeta yelled.

"Maybe he ran away because daddy was abusing him, or maybe he decided to pack up and go live with your rival Goku. Or maybe he is just out sparring with his bestfriend." Serena said and laughed.

Vegeta never thought about that one, Trunks might just be sparring.

"Listen Lunarian girl, if you don't get out of my sight right now, you won't be around to find out which one it is." Vegeta yelled. Serena got the picture and left. She did a lot of thinking last night in her bedroom, Veggie loved her like she was one of his own, he just showed it by yelling. Serena went outside and started to pratice her moves again.

She was getting pretty good at this fighting thing. She would probably be even better as Sailor Moon. Her locket was on her dresser,when she went and got it, she was surprised to see that there was a golden cup of some sort laying on her dresser. She picked it up and said the words that came to her mind, "Moon Crises Power!" She said. She transformed into Super Sailor Moon, her outfit was different, almost completely white.

She went back outside and continued, she was right, she was a lot better with her moves as Super Sailor Moon. Trunks came back from sparring, he saw Serena as Sailor Moon but it wasn't Sailor Moon, she was in a different outfit.

"Hey Serena, what's with the new outfit?" Trunks asked.

"Don't know, I was going to pratice my moves as Sailor Moon so I went to get my locket. But I found this little cup." Serena said pulling out the golden cup. "Then I picked it up and said the words that came to my mind." She said putting it away again.

"Hey cool, you're really good at the moves I showed you Serena." Trunks said.

"Thanks." Was all she said. Serena loved Trunks, and she hoped that he had the same feelings for her. "I have a long time to stay here with you Trunks, do you think anything will happen between us?" Serena asked.

"Who knows." Trunks said and walked off. Serena just sighed and continued training. Trunks walked in to see his dad sitting on the couch.

"Boy where have you been." Vegeta yelled.

"I've been out training." Was all he said. Vegeta got up in his face, Trunks was getting tired of this.

"If you ever go out without telling me agian i'll kill you." Vegeta said and went to the gravity chamber.

That was when Trunks relized that his dad was worried about him. He smiled and flepped down on the couch. He could here Serena outside, he then reminded himself that she had to be hungry. He went to the kitchen, he got out eggs and sausage. He didn't know how to cook very well but he had to try for her. He cooked 4 eggs for him, and 2 eggs for her. He cooked 7 sausages for him. He cooked 3 sausages for her, he got the table set and went outside.

"Serena come inside, I cooked some breakfast for you, and you're going to eat it." Trunks said forcing her inside.

Serena couldn't help but laugh, "Why did you cook?" She asked.

"I knew you had to be hungry because you didn't eat any dinner last night." Trunks said.

"You mean you did it all for me." Serena asked.

"No I was hungry to." Trunks said. Serena ate her food, and Trunks ate his.

"Do you want to go out tonight? To the movies or something?" Trunks asked.

"Sure I would love to." Serena said.

"Okay we will leave at 4:00." Trunks said. Serena went back outside to practice on her moves, and Trunks just went up to his room. It was soon four, Serena and Trunks walked away from Capsule Corp. and into town. Trunks and Serena settled on seeing Save The Last Dance. It had a song in it that Serena loved, You Can Do It by Ice Cube. When they got out of the movie it was 6:00. They went out to Pizza Hut, this was going to be Trunks favorite part. To see the look on the waiter's face when he ordered.

"May I take your order?" The waiter said.

"I want three large pizza's with extra cheese." Trunks said.

"Okay um...what do you want to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Yea give me five cokes." Trunks said.

The waiter almost walked off, "Hey I didn't get to order." Serena called to him.

The waiter gave a puzzled look, "Um...and what do you want ma'am?" The waiter asked.

"I want a medium pizza with extra cheese and a coke." Serena said.

The waiter just shrugged and walked off. Around two hours later they finally got their food, they ate in about ten minutes. Trunks paid for the bill and they left. Serena and Trunks went back to capsule corp and up to Trunks room.

"I had a really good time, thank you Trunks." Serena said.

"Hey no problem." Trunks said and for some reason he put his arms around her waist. Serena just stood there looking into his eyes. She then put her arms around his neck. She stood on tiptoe and and he bent down. They shared a long passionate kiss. Serena was the one to break the kiss.

Trunks looked in her eyes, "Serena, please don't leave in two years." Trunks said begging with his eyes.

"Oh Trunks I don't want to leave you." Serena said and hugged him. Trunks smiled and hugged her back, "But the scouts they need me, I wish I could stay but I have to leave in two years." Serena said stepping away from him.

Trunks looked down at the ground, "Oh maybe I could go with you." Trunks said.

"Maybe, we will have to wait and see." Serena said. Serena left Trunks room and went into her own.

"Oh Pluto I think I'm in love!" Serena said and fell back on her bed.

"Princess, I have some good news, Trunks can come back with you, but he can only see his dad and mom once a year." Pluto said.

"But that's not fair to him, can I stay here and the scouts can move here!" Serena said.

"Maybe my princess maybe." Pluto said. Then it was silent. Serena couldn't help but get her hopes up, that maybe the scouts could move here. But Tokyo needed to be protected, then Serena thought about it, the only reason Tokyo was ever in danger was because of the Sailor Scouts or Rini her future daughter. Serena then stopped breathing, if her and Darien didn't get married, then what would happen to Rini? This made Serean think, she would still have Rini, it just wouldn't be the *same* Rini. She would probably have lavender hair, instead of pink hair, and blue eyes, instead of red. And she would be really strong! Serena ran to Trunks room. She knocked on the door.

Trunks answered, "Hey Serena." Trunks said. She ran into his room and through her arms around his neck.

"Oh Trunks Pluto said that the scouts might be able to move here, then I could stay here with you." Serena said.

"But what about Tokyo don't you need to protect it?" Trunks asked. "The danger will stop going to Tokyo and follow us here, or won't follow us at all." Serena said.

"Wow this is great!" Trunks said.

"Princess I've made arrangements, yes the scouts can be brought here, but Darien has to be brought there to, you have to explain to him that you don't love him anymore." Pluto said.

"But Pu. I can't face Darien what happens if he hurts me?" Serena asked.

"Darien does over react sometimes, i'm sure Trunks will protect you." Pluto said.

"Pu. will you come with them to, you need a vacation." Serena said.

"I might Princess." Pluto said and all was silent. Trunks was starting to get a little worried, when Serena just stopped talking and started to stare out into space, it looked like she was talking to some one with her mind. Maybe she was talking to someone, maybe she was talking to that Pluto girl. Serena snapped out of her trance and smiled at Trunks, it was a sad smile but happy at the same time.

"I have great news, the scouts can move here, but Darien has to come with them, and I'm afraid he might hurt some one or something when he finds out about you." Serena said.

"Oh don't worry I can take care of myself." Trunks said. "But I'll be gone with Goten tomorrow so make sure your around dad when you tell him." Trunks said.

Serena smile and nodded her head. Serena went back to her bedroom and went to sleep. Right before she fell asleep Pluto told her the scouts would be at capsule corp. at noon.

When Serena awoke it was 11:30, Trunks was already gone and Vegeta was training. She tried to open the metal door but Vegeta locked it! She banged on the door untill he let her in. He shut off the machine so she wouldn't be harmed.

"What do you want woman." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta will you please help me!" Serena begged. Vegeta thought about it and decided that he would. Serena told him about her friends coming here, then she told him about Darien. So they waited until they heard a knock on the door, when Serena opened she saw Trista with the rest of the girls behind her.

"Trista you decided to come!" Serena yelled giving her a hug. Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you have enough girls to protect you woman." Vegeta snapped.

Serena invited everyone in, even Darien. "Vegeta this is Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, Trista, Amora, Michelle, Amora, Hotaru, and Darien." She said pointing to them all.

"Everyone this is Vegeta, Trunks dad." Serena said.

"Who is Trunks?" Darien asked.

"Trunks is the man I love now Darien, i'm sorry but I never really loved you." Serena said and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why you little." Darien said through gritted teeth. That's when Serena took a step back. Vegeta didn't move an inch, he decided that he would just watch for a little while.

He started to walk toward her, "Darien stop this." The girls yelled.

"Shut up all of you." He yelled. They shrunk back, everyone but the Trista one. He was standing right in front of Serena. Serena looked over at Vegeta, Darien grabbed her wrist and started to drag her outside. This is when Vegeta said something.

"If you know whats good for you earthboy you better just let her go now." Was all he said.

"Oh and why should I listen to you, I'm royalty." He yelled.

"Yes I know of your royal blood, the woman told me, and i'm a prince also. A prince of a race greater then the earthling race I can asure you." Vegeta said walking toward them.

"Oh and what race is that?" Darien asked. "I'm Vegeta prince of all Sayans." He said and then he shot a blast right beside Darien's head.

Darien's eyes got wide, "That's right earthling, if you don't let go of her now I'm going to kill you."

Vegeta said. Darien let Serena go, Serena ran over to the girls. Vegeta got a evil smirk on his face and blasted Darien. When the dust cleared all that was left of Darien was his blood.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I was going to kill you anyways." Vegeta said and laughed.

"Oh Thank you Vegeta." Serena said and hugged him.

Vegeta pushed her off, "You can thank me by never disturbing my training again!" He yelled. Serena just sweat dropped.

"Vegeta one more thing, um...can the girls stay here?" Serena asked. Vegeta just nodded his head in defeat. He went back to training the minute he could.

"Okay everyone, I don't know where all the rooms are but I know Trunks does." Serena said.

"Um...where is this Trunks?" Lita asked.

"Follow me." Serena said as she dragged them out into the woods. She soon got to the spot where Trunks and Goten were. They were sparring with each other really hard, it looked like they were fighting!

"Um...Serena why did you bring us to him when he was fighting some one?" Mina asked.

"He's not fighting Goten they are just sparring!" Serena said laughing. Trunks stopped when he heard her voice and so did Goten.

"Serena what are you doing out here and with so many...girls?" Trunks asked.

"Oh these are my friends, Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy, Amora, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista." Serena said once again pointing to them. "And this is Trunks and his best friend Goten." She said.

"Wow they are total babes!" Mina said. Goten blushed and Trunks laughed.

"Trunks, your dad said that the girls could stay at Capsul Corp with us, could you show them their rooms, sense I don't know where anything is?" Serena said.

"Dad told you that they could what!" Trunks yelled.

"Um...is your dad sick?" Goten asked.

"No, he is not sick, your dad is a very nice man." Serena said. Trunks and Goten sweat dropped.

"Um...sure I'll show them their rooms." Trunks said. Soon everyone was settled in, Serena had to explain why there was blood everywhere on his front door. It was around 3:00 when everything was settled.

"Hey tomorrow I'll teach ya guys how to fight!" Serena said.

End Of Chapter

Read and Review Please!


End file.
